


Win the right way

by Buck_Rogers



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buck_Rogers/pseuds/Buck_Rogers
Summary: “... Pero lo que más resuena en mi, es cuando conocí a una buena persona, alguien que tuvo que tomar decisiones duras, porque no es fácil ser bueno, eso es…”





	

“... Pero lo que más resuena en mi, es cuando conocí a una buena persona, alguien que tuvo que tomar decisiones duras, porque no es fácil ser bueno, eso es…” 

 

La garganta de Sebastian se cerró por un momento, era duro de ver, para él era duro verlo, Chris, allí, en esa terraza abriendo su corazón en un caluroso día de verano, soportando su carísimo traje con corbata, bajo las luces, tal vez con sed, tal vez agobiado, y aún así, tomando la decisión de ser él mismo, no de actuar, no de hablar de cosas banales, no de repetir lo que ya había dicho tantas veces antes, no, Chris conocía la pregunta, la había estudiado, y había decidido ser honesto, había decidido bajar las defensas y mostrarse tal como era. Con esa sinceridad, esa necesidad subyacente que no quería esconderse más. 

 

—No quiero sonar ególatra, pero ¿Creí escuchar mi voz en tu celular? 

 

Chris salía de la habitación con la toalla en la cintura y otra secando su cabello, aún no había crecido lo suficiente para ser Steve Rogers de nuevo, pero estaba a tiempo de tenerlo rubio, liso y del largo perfecto para Infinity War. 

 

Chris odiaba que se lo tiñeran, que le quitaran su barba de lumbersexual, y últimamente esa queja era constante en los oídos de Sebastian. Antes solía sonreír y asentir, ahora tenía el derecho de burlarse un poquito y decir que a él tampoco le gustaba cuando Chris se cortaba el pelo al rape porque era Sebastian quien terminaba con los muslos irritados. 

 

Las quejas de Evans desaparecían al instante y Sebastian sonreía porque había ganado esa pequeña batalla. Chris no creía que Seb tuviera defectos, solía repetirlo muy seguido y él ya estaba harto de contradecirlo. —Salió lo de Chivas… sólo tenía curiosidad. —Sebastian fue consciente de que su voz estaba un poco apagada, aún un poquito afectado. Luego sonrió cuando Chris se sentó a su lado en el sofá. 

 

—Oh, dios, —Chris metió su cara húmeda y fresca en el cuello de Sebastian. Una costumbre adorable que tenía y no dudaba en exhibir en público o en privado. —No sé si me gusta que veas mis trabajos. Ese... no fue el mejor de mis días. 

 

Sebastian acarició el cabello húmedo de Chris, la toalla cayó al piso pero ninguno se percató del pequeño detalle. Él sabía a qué se refería, y justo por eso su garganta seguía un poco pesada, con emociones a flor de piel. 

 

Recordó cómo ese día había sido como casi todos sus días de verano en Nueva York: Había ido al gimnasio temprano, había desayunado con su grupo de amigos y luego había caminado durante un rato. Era algo que solía hacer cuando la ansiedad lo sobrepasaba, y Sebastian se sentía ansioso cuando no estaba ocupado, no tener a alguien a su lado, alguien que lo entretuviera, que le diera a escoger entre varios planes, o que quisiera arrastrarlo a un evento o a una cita de amigos, era un poco duro. Pero se las estaba arreglando bastante bien solo, y de todas maneras, nada de eso era comparable a estar con Chris después de esos seis largos años de idas y venidas, lo que había habido entre ellos desde el principio, cocinándose a fuego lento, al final explotando en colores, en profundas sensaciones y en camaradería y confianza. 

 

Pensar en eso inspiró un suave beso y Chris sonrió receptivo, Sebastian adoraba que Chris usara sus cosas, que se sintiera parte de su espacio, que supiera dónde estaba cada pequeño elemento en su apartamento. Que oliera como él, más su esencia personal. Eso provocaba sensaciones extrañas en las entrañas de Sebastian. 

 

El día que Chris había filmado esa parte de la publicidad para Chivas, Sebastian había decidido entrar a un pequeño café perdido en Manhattan, sacar su diario y empezar a escribir, tenía miles de ideas en la cabeza, pero no sentía que nada de eso fuera suficientemente bueno, y a ratos se distraía pensando en la mejor manera de comunicarse con sus fans y decirles que no podría estar en el evento en Chicago. Pensar en eso lo ponía ansioso. Y después Chris había llamado, su ceño se había fruncido un poco al ver su nombre en la pantalla de su teléfono, las cosas entre ellos estaban un poco frías desde que habían peleado en el fin de semana del cuatro de julio. Así que contestó con reticencia, pero la voz del otro lado de la línea estaba apagada e incluso ahogada. 

 

—Sebastian, perdóname. Soy un imbécil, sé que haces lo que haces porque piensas en mi, en ambos, y yo soy un desgraciado que no puede hacer nada bien… Soy un imbécil. 

 

Sebastian tomó refugio contra la pared y miró por sobre su hombro por si alguien estaba cerca, no había nadie. —¿Chris? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Aún estás en Vancouver? 

 

—Voy camino al hotel. 

 

Sebastian cerró los ojos y suspiró. No era una buena apuesta que dos personas con problemas de ansiedad se juntaran, aunque sus terapistas debían estar más que felices con lo que cobraban por sesión. —¿Estas herido? 

 

—No. 

 

Luego el silencio que siguió fue muy largo. Sebastian empezó a desesperarse, pero no podía perder la paciencia con Chris, lo necesitaba, lo había llamado porque se sentía mal, no podía contestarle duramente cuando no se sentía bien. —Está bien cariño, puedes decirme qué pasa… no creo que seas un imbécil. Sueles ser impulsivo, pero estás trabajando en ello ¿es eso lo que te tiene molesto? 

 

—A veces, —suspiró —A veces me molesta mucho que no estés conmigo, a veces me molesta no poder tocarte y besarte en público, y sé que estamos en problemas porque últimamente he pasado tanto mi línea que la agencia está molesta por no poder detener las especulaciones… 

 

Sebastian mordisqueó la punta de su pitillo, su lápiz haciendo líneas al azar en su cuaderno, Era muy consciente de lo que sucedía en Internet. Y era más consciente aún de lo que debería porque ahora la gente lo taggeaba en su cuenta de Instagram. Algunos días no era fácil entrar allí y revisar, eso también lo ponía ansioso. Pero tenía que afrontar la realidad, su terapeuta se lo repetía, y no quería manejarlo como lo hacía Chris dejándole la horrible tarea a su asistente. 

 

>>—Había estudiado el cuestionario de esa entrevista y tenía unas cuantas respuestas listas… —La voz de Chris sonaba apagada de nuevo —Pero entonces, Sebastian, eres la persona más dulce y buena que conozco, Seb. Incluso ahora me das el beneficio de la duda, decides no creer en lo que dicen los medios, decides creer en mi palabra de que sólo te amo a ti y nunca te traicionaría… Sebastian… —La voz estaba empezando a mezclarse con algo de llanto. Quiso hablar, pero Chris sólo siguió —Y no podía simplemente quedarme callado Seb, necesito que la gente sepa que te mereces lo mejor en el mundo, y que te amo, y qué sé que si decidiste que lo que tenemos sea sólo entre nosotros, es porque piensas en mi, siempre piensas en mi, y eso te hace la mejor persona que haya conocido en mi vida. Y tenía, tenía que decirlo en esa entrevista porque preguntaban sobre mi vida, y tu eres lo más importante de mi vida. 

 

Sebastian alcanzó su vaso de café helado para despejarse la garganta y luego habló: —¿Chris, sabes que te amo, verdad? ¿Sabes que si algún día decides gritarlo entre tus amigos o donde sea, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, verdad? 

 

La voz al otro lado de la línea hizo un sonido afirmativo. 

 

>>—Yo nunca te haría daño, menos por algo así. Eventualmente la gente lo sabrá, mucha gente lo sospecha ya, mucha gente está segura, de hecho. Allí afuera hay personas que se dedican a seguirte el juego de pistas que has dejado estos meses. Y nada de eso me ha molestado cariño. Así que si decides que has pasado tu línea por una vez, no seré yo quien te lo eche en cara. Nunca. 

 

—Quisiera verte Seb. 

 

—Ven, entonces. 

 

—Te extraño. 

 

—Ven, voy a disgustar a muchas personas en los próximos días y creo que preferiría estar contigo a mi lado cuando suceda. 

 

Y Chris había reído, como estaba riendo en ese momento en su sofá, un poco húmedo de una ducha reciente, mientras se besaban con suavidad en su apartamento de Nueva York. 

 

—¿Y bien, que piensas? —Chris lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, esa expresión de gamberro adolescente y macho alfa que solía usar para salirse con la suya. Era sexy. Aun si esperaba su crítica a su más reciente trabajo. 

 

—¿Que te amo? 

 

Seguro Chris no se esperaba eso. Se quedó sin palabras y Sebastian volvió a sonreír y le dio otro suave beso. Luego se levantó —Y por más perfecto, y dulce, y que te guste lloriquear frente a las cámaras, eso no te va a ahorrar la tintorería si sigues llenando mi sofa de agua, amor. 

 

Y Sebastian se dirigió a su habitación, tenía un pequeño receso de sus tomas en Atlanta, pero al día siguiente tenía que entrenar de nuevo con Don, aunque no negaba que preferiría seguir en la cama con Chris en ese corto tiempo, y pensándolo bien…

 

Se asomó a la puerta de su habitación y miró al hombre sentado aún en el sofá, recogiendo apenas la toalla que antes estaba sobre su cabeza —¿Vienes? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara y expectante.

**Author's Note:**

> Mini fic para el desafío de Violet Lesage en el grupo Evanstan Esp.  
> Basado en el video de Chris para Chivas Regal


End file.
